


Nature & nurture

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: [Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2] After facing his father for the first time, Peter Quill is hunted by his mother's last words, and wonders what if may be in store for him in life, if he truly is just like his old man...





	Nature & nurture

He would have never imagined it, but Knowhere was starting to feel like home; after the events of the last few months, an home was something that Peter had craved more than anything- and together with that, a family. 

When his father had presented himself to him, Peter had believed that finally his life could get in order. That he had met his own destiny. But, looking at the dark and cold space, he realized he couldn’t have been more wrong: now, he felt like a reject- like he was living in exile and there was just no other way for him; after a lifetime living basically alone in Space, he had hoped to get back to Earth maybe, but now… now, knowing that his father- and in a way, himself- was the cause of his mother’s death, how could he ever come back, face his own family ever again?

“Something’s on your mind?” Peter simply shook his head as Gamora joined him on the balcony of the palace, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezing in sympathy.“If it’s about your father, I think I may have some advice- as I’m Thanos’ Daughter.”

Peter simply sighed, still looking right before him, unable to stop staring at the immensity right before him, the cold space that had never felt so welcoming and yet scary, with so many secret threats hidden in the shadows.

“It’s not that. Well, not just that, at least. My father’s crazy and evil. So what? Your father is nicknamed the Mad Titan, he has tried to take over who knows how many planets, and yet you and your sister are pretty decent. And do we want to talk about Luke Skywalker? His dad is the biggest evil badass of all times, and Luke is the greatest Jedi that ever lived. I don’t care that he is crazy and evil. I’m mad that…” he sighed, struggling to find the right words. Peter wasn’t sure how to explain it- he had just said that that his father was evil wasn’t the issue- and yet, at the same time, it was. 

“Right before dying, do you know what my mum told me? That I was just like him. Now, do you see where is my problem with daddy dearest?”

Shaking her head, Gamora joined him, and went to sit right at Peter’s side; she grabbed his chin, and forced Peter to look right at her. “Your mother knew nothing of who your father truly was. He presented himself to her under disguise, masquerading his real intentions behind false pretenses. She saw the goodness and the beauty of his soul, because that was all he had allowed her to see- all he _wanted_ for her to see.”

Gamora let it go of him, and, sighing, her eyes a little bit dreamy, she started to look at the stars as well;somewhere, up there, there was her home planet, a world that was no more, with her the sole survivor; she hasn’t been there since she gad memory, and in her mind, it was all but tales, and yet, it was her home, or at least, it had been: she had nothing left there, for real, unlike Peter Quill. 

“Your mother, from your words I came to believe she was in possess of a beautiful soul. She saw love and grace and beauty in others, for she was born with them. She may have told you that you have taken after your father, Peter Quill, and yet, I have the distinct feeling that, were I to ask to those who called her a friend, or family, when in life… I think that, looking in your eyes, they would see the woman they had known, loved and cherished… and not him.”

Peter lifted his eyebrows, deep in concentration. “Is that your way of saying that I’m a good decent man and that you’re honored to be associated with the infamous Star-Lord ?”

She gently slapped him on the back on his head, but her eyes were shining, and her smile sincere. “Don’t push your luck, Quill.” She said, as she came back inside, shaking her head, clearly amused by his antics. 

“Yeah, she digs me. She definitely digs me…”


End file.
